Sirviente de la Oscuridad
by Maly Sutcliffe
Summary: Los demonios son como las aves Fénix: Mueren, y renacen de las cenizas... No, corrijo; los demonios puros son como las aves Fénix. Demonios híbridos, mitad humanos, al morir, ésta parte humana que tienen es destinada a vagar en la nada hasta que su cuerpo reencarne, quizá con recuerdos de su anterior vida, quizá con su último nombre y apariencia... {Summary completo dentro...}
1. Chapter 1

_**Y**__o, otra vez, regresando con esa idea creo no tan bizarra para compartir con mis lectoras ^^ Era esto o dormir, lo cual no quiero hacer aún xD ¡Más notas abajo y disfruten! :3_

_**S**__ummary:__ Los demonios son como las aves Fénix: Mueren, y renacen de las cenizas... No, corrijo; los demonios puros son como las aves Fénix. Demonios híbridos, mitad humanos, al morir, ésta parte humana que tienen, la cual naturalmente lleva las verdaderas emociones y sentimientos del híbrido, es destinada a vagar en la nada hasta que su cuerpo reencarne, quizá con recuerdos de su anterior vida, quizá con su último nombre y apariencia... / Nueva York actual: ¿será posible que ese joven heredero haya vuelto luego de su secuestro?¿Y con un extraño joven que le sigue como su sombra?_

_**D**__isclaimer:__ Kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad; le pertenece a Yana Toboso, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y demás..._

_**S**__irviente de la Oscuridad._

_**C**__apítulo I:_

—¡Suéltame, maldita escoria! —gruño el niño de cuerpo pequeño y delgado, de aparentes ocho a diez años, mientras el hombre a su lado, de unos cuarenta años y rostro cubierto, le sujetaba del cuello contra una pared. Éste sonrió de forma maquiavélica.

—No, pequeño, no lo haré —rió con voz profunda—. Ni pienso hacerlo. Por primera vez me pagan como a un rey por hacer este simple trabajo, ¿sabes? Mis socios no son muy buenos, pero ellos te han traído hasta mi. Malditos miserables —escupió la palabra, riendo, mientras el pequeño del cual sujetaba se revolvía, e intentaba escapar.

Ese niño tenía delicadas facciones, y con sus manos de uñas delicadamente largas trataba de causar rasguños en la mano del hombre, la cual era tan grande que con solo ésa podía aprisionar y mantener la fuerza del niño contra la pared. El pequeño jadeo, sintiendo que el aire le era arrebatado de sus pulmones gracias a un golpe propinado por la otra mano del hombre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por los finos y hermosos ojos del niño, y su piel pálida comenzó a enrojecerse por la falta de aire. Sus jadeos se intensificaron en busca de éste, más también sus chillidos y manotazos.

El hombre rió.

—Tan pequeños... como renacuajos... no deberían siquiera nacer —espetó, riendo con su gruesa voz. El niño trato de mantener los ojos abiertos, o al menos no dejarse arrastrar por una negrura que le consumía Sería capaz de cualquier cosa para librarse de ello. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, si fueron semanas, meses... el tiempo era relativo. Sus captores se turnaban en llevarle comida y agua, alimentarle como si de un perro se tratase... lo tenían siempre con cadenas, excepto cuando _él_ —ese repugnante cuarentón de pacotilla, el cual no solo le golpeaba, si no que le manoseaba siempre que podía—, venía. Lo soltaba de las cadenas, pero a cambio se encargaba de dejarlo afónico con los gritos de dolor que profería.

El niño soltó un ligero gruñido, mientras pataleaba para soltarse del agarre del adulto.

Él estaba seguro. Haría cualquier cosa. Sería cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de aquella tortura. ¡Hasta daría su alma por ser capaz de librarse de aquello!¡De sobrevivir!

¡Daría su alma por vengarse y asesinar a todos esos bastardos que le habían arruinado la vida!

El niño jadeo, cuando, de repente, se encontró en el suelo. Delante suyo, observo a un hombre, alto, delgado, con cabello largo hasta el cuello y desordenado, pero lacio y de apariencia suave bajo la única luz que daba una lámpara titilante y azul en un costado de la gran y vacía habitación. El hombre, alto y delgado, sujetaba a el cuarentón del cuello en el aire, de la misma manera en que había sido sujetado él, con una sola mano, rodeando totalmente su cuello.

—Está dispuesto a vender su alma por su venganza, ¿no es así? —el hombre le sonríe al pequeño con una sonrisa capaz de dar terror. Éste le mira, con admiración en sus grandes ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera sujeto del cuello a ese gordo y viejo hombre?

—¡Si! —chilla el pequeño, aún jadeando por la falta de aire—. ¡Quiero que todos mueran!¡Que se pudran en el infierno!

El hombre alto sonrió y apretó con más fuerza el cuello del hombre. Se oyó un tronido, seguido del desplomarse del hombre contra el suelo como si de un saco de papas se tratase. El niño observo el acto con admiración en los ojos.

—¡Fantástico! —chilla el pequeño, recuperando el aire. Entonces, comienza a sentir un ardor... un profundo ardor en su frente... Grita y se retuerce bajo el escozor que se presenta en su frente, jadeando nuevamente. El dolor no alcanza a los diez segundos, hasta que se difumina. El niño alza la mirada, con los ojos llorosos por el fuego que se había concentrado en su frente. Ante sus ojos, un rostro de finas facciones le observaba... con dos grades ojos de radiante color rosa e iris fino y negro.

El niño se estremeció. Ese hombre, en el lapso de un segundo, paso de ser su salvador a su terrorista.

—Tranquilo, pequeño... —susurro el mayor, alzándole del suelo con cuidado, sujetándole en sus brazos como si de un bebe se tratara—. No pienso hacerte daño. Es más, a partir de ahora, _cuidaré_ que no te hagan daño. Nada ni nadie, _mi Lord._

El pequeño se apego más aún a el hombre, cuyos ojos ahora habían cambiado de color, tomando un tono más humano, más corriente.

—¿Por qué?¿Por qué harás eso? —preguntó, mientras observaba el extraño traje con el cual vestia desde sus brazos; un traje negro, elegante, con un moño en el cuello y una camisa antigua, blanca como la nieve—. ¿Porque me cuidarás?

El hombre le sonrió al pequeño.

—Porque ahora usted me pertenece, Amo.

El niño parpadeo.

—¿Amo?¿Y porque te pertenezco?

El hombre sonrió suavemente, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar de esa manera que le hizo al niño dar escalofríos de nuevo.

—Pues... desde el momento que dijo que sería capaz de vender su alma por su venganza... o mejor dicho, pensó su deseo... —la sonrisa del mayor creció— y yo he accedido a comprarla... me he vuelto su fiel sirviente, Amo.

Los ojos del niño soltaron destellos.

—¡¿De veras?! —chilló, con felicidad. El hombre sonrió.

—De veras —afirmo, mientras avanzaba por la vacía habitación con el pequeño en brazos hasta la puerta que estaba del otro lado de ésta. Los cerrojos y candados que la puerta tenía se rompieron ante la fría mirada del mayor, y la puerta pareció abrirse por si sola. El niño observo maravillado la escena.

—¿Eso significa que ahora tu tienes mi alma o debo dártela? —el pequeño alzo la vista hasta el hombre, que le miraba alzando una ceja—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te doy mi alma?

El mayor observó a el niño unos segundos antes de echarse a reír con una carcajada suave y relajada. La inocencia del pequeño era demasiada. Éste niño observo al mayor reírse con una sonrisa, deleitándose con el ruido acampanado que producían sus carcajadas.

—Cuando llegue el momento, Amo, y su deseo esté cumplido —el hombre sonrió de lado, mientras el pequeño abría más los ojos con maravilla—, su alma sera mia.

El niño sonrió.

—¿Y la guardarás?

El hombre se volvió a reír.

—La _devoraré._

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos; el único sonido que se escucho fueron los pasos del mayor por un lúgubre pasillo.

—¿Te comerás mi alma? —dudo el niño, con un brillo llamativo en sus ojos. El mayor asintió.

—Es lo que los demonios hacemos —indicó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Los ojos de el pequeño soltaron nuevos destellos en la oscuridad.

—¡Eres un demonio! —chilló de forma efusiva, más éste demonio no pudo detectar miedo en su voz. Solo detecto emoción, una emoción quizá de un niño pequeño ante un regalo de cumpleaños o la llegada de Santa Clause en navidad—. ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¿Tu eres mi propio demonio?

Éste rió de forma sombría.

—Soy su propio demonio, Amo —aceptó, mientras el niño le contemplaba con quizá más alabanza que la de hace momentos atrás. Luego, soltó una risita.

—¡Es fantástico! Podrás ayudar a papá con sus problemas, y a mamá, podrás ayudarla con las cosas de la casa y de la hermanita Angie, ¿no? Porque creo que los demonios pueden hacer todo, ¿no? —los ojos del niño se perdieron en la fría mirada del mayor, cuyos ojos no podían ocultar el dolor. El pequeño desvio su mirada, y su sonrisa se perdió en una mueca de frialdad—. Pero si no quieres, no debes hacerlo...

El demonio trato de sonreír, mas solo hizo una mueca.

—Debo servir sus órdenes, Amo. Todas y sin ninguna excepción Si mi orden es ayudar a su familia en los quehaceres domésticos, debo cumplirla —espetó el mayor, con un monótono tono del voz. El niño soltó un bufido.

—No... tú debes tener voluntad propia, ¿no? —el niño miro a el mayor con dolor en su mirada—. Sé lo que se siente que te manejen y te traten a su antojo... —bajo la vista, observando la oscuridad de los pasos del demonio—... y no quiero que nadie más sufra nada como esto.

El demonio no pudo evitar una mirada extraña a el pequeño, mientras el pasillo se finalizaba y la luz comenzaba a entrar a mayor cantidad; luz lunar de un cielo despejado.

—Y... ¿cómo te llamas? —dudo el pequeño, mientras su mirada volvía a tener aquel brillo de siempre, tan radiante, aquel suave y dulce brillo inocente.

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

—Mi Amo debe darme un nombre —indicó—. Nuestro contrato ha sido hecho a las apuradas, Amo, ya que su vida corría riesgo fatal. Normalmente, se debe sellar el contrato al ponerle un nombre a vuestro demonio... —el mayor respondió con una naturalidad como si hubiera dicho eso miles de veces—. Por eso no tengo nombre, pasado ni presente, hasta que mi Amo lo decida por mi.

Se acercaban más a la luz...

—¡No! —se quejó el niño, cruzándose de brazos—. Todos tienen nombre. Todos deben tener un nombre.

El demonio sonrió, suavemente.

—Realmente, yo no tengo nombre Am...

—¡Debes tener un nombre! —chilló el niño, fulminando le con la mirada, para luego sonreír—. Oye... ¿puedo ordenarte lo que yo quiera?

—Mientras no perjudique su propia salud...

—¡Dime tu nombre! —chilló el niño, riendo—. ¡Así es, ahora nos presentaremos! Dime tu nombre y no me vengas con que no tienes uno, ¡todos lo tienen! Hasta yo —el pequeño le miro con brillo en sus ojos—. Me llamo Sebastian.

La luz lunar baño por completo aquella figura al salir del estrecho pasillo. Baño intensamente los negros cabellos del niño, su piel blanca como la crema, sus radiantes ojos castaños con tintes rojizos, su sonrisa pícara escrita en aquellos infantiles y delicados labios.

El demonio sonrió.

—Lamento no poder darle esa información, Amo.

El niño frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír de forma cínica.

—¡Pues nada! ¡Yo, tu amo, Sebastian Michaelis, te ordena que digas tu nombre! —ordenó el pequeño, que a pesar de tener voz infantil, en ese momento pareció poseer un autoritario tono.

El demonio sonrió, alzando su cabeza para observar la luna llena, la cual daba radiantes brillos platinados a sus hebras azules y largas hasta más del cuello; aquellos ojos afilados y radiantes, de intenso color azul mar, parecieron perderse en la nada antes de tomarse de una tonalidad rosada y alinearse, como los ojos de todo demonio que cumple una orden.

—Me llamo Ciel Phantomhive, _my Lord._

_.__**o**__.O.o.O.o.__**O**__.o.O.o.O.__**o**__._

_**¡C**__han-chan-chan! (¿?) ... El hecho es que aquí va este primer capítulo, más que nada introducción e.e Me salio en cosa de quince minutos, es que se me ocurrió al ver una kawai imagen donde Ciel vestido de mayordomo esta cargando a Sebastian, quien lleva uno de los delicados y adorables trajecitos de su bocchan x3 x3 x3 ¡Y fue inspiración momentánea! *.* _

_Umh, esto tira mucho para drama, ¿no? Lo de arriba del Ave Fénix recuérdenlo o.o Osea, cópienlo memorizenlo .. ñah, mejor dejen el suspenso xD Como sea, ¿que les pareció? La verdad, Sebastian aparenta ser peque, pero no se confíen xDD ¿Cuantos años tiene nuestro adorado Sebas-chan? La que le atina se gana un premio (¿?) Okay, okay, ya me pase con el tequila... Hasta el próximo caaap~!_

_**x**__oxo-death~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**B**__ueeenooo... aquí es donde las fans de SC pueden arrojarme tomatazos por haber continuado este fic y no el otro xD El hecho es que se me ocurrió la idea, y bueno, como sufro de insomnio me dije que tenía que escribirlo u.u Espero que haya quedado bieen x3 _

_Sé que no se entiende, pero relaaax~ Ya se irá sabiendo todo x3_

_**C**__apítulo II:_

_El fuego reinaba por doquier. La sangre salpicaba su rostro, la sentía cálida y pegajosa. También sentía su propia sangre manando de una herida en su frente gotear por su nariz, su barbilla, espesando su cabello._

_Se sentía tan débil y vulnerable..._

_El joven de cabello azul se arrojo a donde él se encontraba. El joven no aparentaba más de trece años, con un gran visible ojo azul y el otro, violaceo, con un brillante logo de una estrella con símbolos y letras dentro de éste. El joven paso las manos por su rostro, sin importarle la sangre. Pudo ver las hermosas y delicadas facciones de ese joven contraerse por el sufrimiento. La sangre goteó de los desnudos dedos del joven._

—_Sebastian... —jadeó, horrorizado. El solo suspiró._

—_Ci-Ciel... yo... tú estabas... —trato de hablar, más cada vez se le hacía más complicado. Un dolor se apoderaba con fiereza de su pecho, el mismo dolor que sentía que le estaba tumbando y enviando directamente al infierno. _

—_Demonio estúpido —blasfemo el peliazul, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una triste sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Te das cuenta que estás rompiendo una promesa? _

_Le sonrió a aquel joven, y logro juntar las fuerzas suficientes para alzar su mano izquierda, en la cual relucía el mismo logo el cual el joven tenía en su ojo derecho Esa mano cayo suavemente entre las de el más joven, que acarició aquella marca como si de una cicatriz de guerra se tratase. _

—_Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, Ciel —el joven presionó con más fuerza las manos suyas sobre las de el—, pero es inevitable... _

_El joven ahí delante cerro los ojos con fuerza, y se pudieron contemplar las cristalinas lágrimas que comenzaban a crecer de aquella profunda mirada._

—_Lo prometiste, Sebastian. Jamás me dejarías. No te irías hasta que pudieras devorar mi alma —el joven sonrió con amargura, mientras dos lágrimas espesas caían por sus mejillas—. Y ambos sabemos que ese día jamás llegará._

_Como constate a sus hechos, el joven le observo, alineando ambos ojos: aquellos ojos grandes ahora ambos tenían lineas rosadas, brillantes, y un iris alargado y marcado. Pero el mayor solo sonrió No pudo evitar toser, y más sangre salio de entre sus labios, deslizándose por la comisura de estos._

_El peliazul le contempló, aún con ojos demoníacos, pero llorosos de cualquier forma. Con el borde de su chaqueta limpio los restos de sangre que estaban en los labios del mayor, y trató de limpiar lo que aún manaba de la herida abierta de su frente._

—_Ci-Ciel... —trató de hablar, más el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba cada vez más—. No tienes que..._

_Pero el menor no le hacía caso, hasta que su rostro estuvo casi limpio, con excepción de la herida abierta de su frente._

—_Sebastian —alegó el joven, sonriendo con amargura—, soy un demonio, y, ¿que sería de mi si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como ello?_

_El mayor no pudo hacer más que reír, aunque esta risa le causara más dolor del cual tenía._

—_Haz aprendido bien, mi Ciel... —susurro él sonriendo—. Otra razón para que me dejes ir._

_El joven negó con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas ahora caían sobre las manos entrelazadas de ellos. _

—_N-no quiero... —insistió el demonio más joven, mientras apretaba más fuerte las manos del mayor contra las suyas—. Sebastian... _

_El mayor sonrió levemente._

—_Estoy seguro haberte contado como somos los demonios... —susurro, tratando de mantenerse fuera de una negra barrera que adormecía sus sentidos. El joven de cabellos azules asintió, pero eso no impidió que más cristalinas lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos._

—_Somos... como las Aves Fénix... —susurro, mientras trataba de contener aquellas lágrimas de forma imposible. El mayor sonrió._

—_Tú eres ahora un Ave Fénix, mi Ciel —indicó, sonriendo de forma dulce—. Mi dulce Ciel. Descansa. Y recuerda que volveré... ¿piensas que no me cobraría al bastardo que me hizo esto?_

_El demonio mayor se volteo para ver su propio cuerpo casi desangrado y desgarrado: los latigazos que rompian su espalda ya le hacían sentir puñales, y estaba seguro que sus caderas casi no se encontraban conectadas a su cuerpo. Y todo por un espada demoníaca._

_Pero al menos había defendido a Ciel, el cual solo tenía razguños menores. _

_El menor de cabellos azules sonrió, regalándole al demonio esa dulce e inocente sonrisa que tanto amaba._

—_A este paso harás un contrato —susurro el pequeño, acariciando el pálido rostro del demonio con ternura—. Asegúrate de que yo este cerca, aunque siempre lo estaré. Tan pronto te encuentre no me despegaré de tu lado. Es un juramento._

_El mayor sonrió, mientras sus ojos se perdían entre si. El sentir felicidad para un demonio era nulo, el sentir amor menos. Pero ellos eran una extraña excepción felicidad y amor. La paz y armonía más perfecta que alguna vez pudiera haber. El encajar, a pesar de las diferencias, perfectamente uno con otro. _

_Los demonios no podían ir al cielo, pero estando juntos era su propio cielo. Su Paraíso. _

—_No jures en vano, mi dulce Ciel —susurro, mientras el joven reía suavemente—. No estarás al menos en el momento del parto._

_El peliazul sonrió con sorna._

—_Podría conseguir título de médico. O enfermero —indicó, riendo entre dientes. El mayor sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. La negrura que nublaba sus sentidos físicos ahora comenzaba a nublar su mente, haciéndole olvidar algunas cosas, como también haciéndole reparar que sus sentidos demoníacos ya no estaban más allí: no sentía más el aroma a las almas desperdiciadas en aquel viciado lugar, no sentía más que la sangre en su paladar, y tampoco podía sentir su fuego interior: naturalmente eso sucedía siempre, el sentirse atrapado, encerrado, encarcelado dentro de un cuerpo humano el cual nada se comparaba al suyo propio. Ahora no sentía un cascarón, y se sentía más pegado a ello que jamás._

_Lo supo y lo sintió al ver como el contrato de su mano se borroneaba, se difuminaba de a segundos... ¿o era su vista? No. Era el contrato, el cual fue perdiendo brillo y forma, a la misma forma que el ojo de Ciel, hasta que casi un minuto luego de que el demonio menor estuviera allí, pasando sus manos por el cabello suave de Sebastian, pudo ver con maravilla sus dos grandes ojos azules. Y sonrió suavemente._

—_Ya es legal —suspiró—. No me queda mucho tiempo._

_El menor enterró su cabeza llorosa entre el cuello del pelinegro. _

—_Te amo —susurro—. No lo olvides. Por favor. No me olvides._

—_Yo también le amo, my Lord —susurro el mayor, sintiendo sus fuerzas ir menguando—. No tengo intención de olvidarte, Ciel. Y tú recuerda de ir por mi. _

_Ambos rieron y sus labios apenas se rozaron, con un beso suave, tenue._

—_A-acaba de llegar... —tartamudeo el peliazul—... el... shi-shinigami —jamás se había visto más triste, con ambos ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

—_Dime que no es Grell —rogó el pelinegro, robándole una sonrisa al demonio. _

—_No. No conozco su esencia Quizá sea... un novato —indicó, mientras sus labios se posaban suavemente, de forma tierna, sobre los del pelinegro—. Te extrañare._

—_Que va —Sebastian uso lo que le quedaban de fuerzas físicas para encogerse de hombros—. Solo extrañaras mis postres._

_Ambos rieron y volvieron a unir sus labios en aquellos suaves besos de ternura, amor, cariño mutuo..._

—_Si tu cuentas como postre, si, los extrañare —susurro casi contra sus labios el ojiazul, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera. Sus ojos castaños soltaron unas últimas chispas._

—_Te amo._

—_Como yo a ti —le aseguro el demonio al hombre, el cual casi moribundo le sonrió antes de volver a atrapar sus labios en ese último beso..._

_._

_._

Movió la cabeza, confundido, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. También sentia una presión que le consumía, una agobiante pena arrastrando su pecho hacía abajo. Y pudo sentir un sutil y suave roce contra sus labios, ¿o había sido parte de aquel confuso sueño? ...

Abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de luz le dio en el rostro.

—Buenos días, _my Lord_ —oyó la profunda voz del joven, de no más de diecinueve o veinte años aparentes, al abrir las cortinas—. Son las diez de la mañana, le he dejado dormir hasta tarde ya que anoche se desveló bastante. Acabo de preparar el desayuno: té Earl Gray, y tiene para elegir con que quiere acompañarlo: bizcochos tostadas o pastel de merengue.

Sebastian alzo las cejas cuando el peliazul se volteo y le sonrió, acercando a la cama en la que se encontraba una bandeja que deposito delicadamente sobre una mesa de luz vacía junto a la cama. Eso le extraño al joven pelinegro: estaba seguro que antes de dormirse observo un reloj, un cuadro dado vuelta y varios libros de portada negra justo allí arriba.

El peliazul sirvió té en una delicada taza de porcelana, mientras dejaba un lado la azucarera. Sebastian contempló con exactitud la forma de servir el té, o mejor dicho, hasta donde, y la cantidad exacta de azúcar que le puso: dos cucharadas y media, para revolver con delicadeza y alcanzarle el té al joven aún con rostro de dormido.

Sebastian se paso una mano por los largos mechones negros y observó lo que se le observaba. El té cálido parecía ser lo mejor, ya que fuera del fuego de su sueño, el día estaba helado.

Se sentó en la cama para sujetar la taza con cuidado; el contacto de esta contra sus dedos helados ardió, pero era solo la sensación del momento. Y de todas formas, Sebastian estaba acostumbrado a dolores peores luego de aquel tiempo de encierro y prisión.

Ciel quedo observando cada movimiento del niño: el revolver aún más e inhalar el aroma antes de beber, y tratar de hacerse el fuerte. El peliazul no se contuvo.

—Me cabe decirle que está recién hecho. Quizá pueda quemarse un poco.

Se gano una mirada de odio de el pequeño, y rió con suavidad.

Sebastian bebió otro sorbo, saboreando el sabor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bebía té... la última vez que había tomado algo así había sido con su hermana y su molesto juego de muñecas en el cual había incluido a su madre y a su padre, más muñecas, y él. De esa escena quedaron millones de fotos; claro, cuando Angelina vestía de hombre era regañada suavemente, pero claaaro, cuando a Sebastian le ponían un delicado gorrito rosa y le obligaban a usar vestido sobre sus ropas, todos querían fotografías de ello.

Soltó una risita cuando recordó como misteriosamente la mayor parte de esas fotografías fue a parar al triturador de basura. Pero no contaba con la astucia de su madre de haber sacado copias. En esas ocasiones, Julieta Michaelis, su tranquila y dulce madre, iba a años luz más allá de las travesuras que Sebastian podía hacer.

El peliazul alzo una ceja, curioso, cuando vio que el pequeño reía con picardía.

—Si me disculpa, _my Lord, _¿de que se ríe —dudo, haciendo que el niño volteara la vista hacía él y le regalase una gran y radiante sonrisa.

—De una vez que tire fotografías vergonzosas al triturador de basura y mi madre ya tenía copias extra por si a esas fotografías le llegaban a pasar un "accidente" —el menor abrió y cerro comillas con una mano libre. Ciel sonrió, y sacudió su cabeza.

—Al final no me dijo que quería para acompañar su desayuno. ¿Bizcochos, tostadas o pastel? —volvió a preguntar, y el niño se encogió de hombros.

—Tostadas —murmuro, mientra bebía otro sorbo—. ¿Cómo sabías la cantidad exacta de azúcar?

El demonio empalideció.

—Intuición —susurró, mientras recogía la bandeja de la mesa de luz—. Ya le traigo las tostadas. ¿Con algo más?

—Mantequilla —respondió el pequeño, sonriendo suavemente—. ¿Tú no desayunarás? —dudo, mientras observaba al demonio retirarse por la puerta. Este le sonrió nuevamente, con picardía.

—Es que mi desayuno aún no está listo, _my Lord_ —le indicó y se marchó antes de que el niño pudiera hacer más preguntas.

.

.

Sebastian apenas cabía de entusiasmo mientras se frotaba la toalla por el cabello húmedo, ya que había insistido en hacerlo él y no dejar que su demonio le ayudase. Parecía botar en el lugar de la emoción. Aún no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su secuestro hasta el día anterior —le calculaba más de ocho meses... aunque sería exagerado de todas formas—, pero estaba emocionado por ver a su familia. A sus padres, a su madre, a su hermana... Y esta vez Ciel seguro los protegería a todos, así nadie los separaría hasta que cumpliera su venganza y el demonio de cabello azul devorase su alma.

Eso era lo que había planificado el pelinegro de forma mental. Y eso se imaginaba mientras el demonio peliazul trataba de ayudarle con los botones de una gabardina negra que le quedaba como tapado hasta casi el suelo.

—_My Lord,_ si no le molesta que le haga notar, está hiperactivo —murmuro el demonio, de forma pícara.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¡Voy a ver a mis padres, Ciel! —chilló—. Luego de tanto tiempo, luego de las torturas, podre verlos, abrazarlos... —el niño sonrió, perdido en sus ensueños, sin percatarse de la expresión amarga que nublo los ojos azules del demonio. Una expresión de dolor, de amargura y resentimiento al mismo tiempo que duro hasta que una máscara de falsa felicidad le cubrió al mirar a los ojos de su amo nuevamente.

—Si, espero que se busque una excusa convincente para que sus padres me dejen pasar tiempo con usted, Amo —indicó el demonio, y el niño rió, posiblemente pensando en las excusas.

—Solo puedo decirte que te agradarán mis padres —indicó el niño, riendo—. Y mi hermana, Angelina. Es demasiado bonita, creo que cuando sea mayor deberé perseguirla con una escopeta para ahuyentar a los chicos que la persigan —rió el pelinegro, con una risa que le dio un espasmo de dolor a el demonio: de a ojos cerrados y sonrisa cómica—. Te aseguro que te agradará conocer a mi familia.

—Si son como usted, Amo, será todo un honor —respondió el demonio, sonriendo con suavidad, escondiendo su dolor.

De veras odiaba mentirle.

_.__**o**__.O.o.O.o.__**O**__.o.O.o.O.__**o**__._

_**Y**__ aquí~ ¿Que les parece? Aviso que respondo cualquier tonta pregunta que me hagan, de veras xD Este capítulo originalmente contaría historias, la de Sebastian y la de Ciel, pero se me ocurrió el sueño y... la historia puede esperar xD_

_**x**__oxo-death~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Y aquí estoy volviendo ^^ Si, se que me he tardado bastante, pero he tenido problemas con: Instituto, exámenes, familia, viajes, dinero, Internet, luz, etc~ Como sea, me han llenado de tareas y me dije a mi misma que hasta que no las terminara no escribiría nada. Y bueno, mi inspiración se fue acumulando y... ¡pum! Salió la bestialidad que leeran abajo. Es que estaba taaaaan entusiasmada por volver a escribir que quería poner mil cosas, mil detalles y tuve que decirme a mi misma: ¡Dale final de una maldita vez que tienes más capítulos por delante! xD_

_Bueno, aquí mini-zona de respuesta:_

_**Mininahermosa29:**__ tus comentarios me encantan *w* De veras, puede que yo sea principiante, pero ya te quiero por tratar de leer entre linéas y demás x3 x3 x3 Como sea, espero que el capítulo te guste~ Y lo de los sellos, al final lo explica ^^ _

_**Arlenes:**__ Capítulo largo para tu pedido (?) Espero que no sea exageradamente largo xDD Y en respuesta a tu pregunta... quizá porque lo que te fumaste o bebiste en la noche aún te sigue haciendo efecto (¿?)_

**C**apítulo III:

...

... ...

... ... ...

Las rodillas de la niña pelirroja impactaron contra la tierra húmeda, sin rasgo de llegar a ser barro. Su melena color rojo se agitó al compás del viento, un viento ardiente que movio sus ropas, negras y abrigadas, a contraste con su piel blanca como la nieve, la cual caería pronto según sus cálculos.

La tormenta había caído. Pero después de la tormenta... ¿viene la calma?

Aquella pequeña acomodo su largo flequillo pelirrojo tras su frente una vez más, ya que estos encubrían su mirada. Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente cuando ella leyó las escrituras de las lápidas en frente suyo...

_"Vincent Anthony Michaelis"_

_"Julieta Eleanor Michaelis"_

La pequeña apretó sus manos contra su negra falda y soltó un quejido de dolor, no físico, si no un dolor que se ceñía hacía el fondo de su pecho. Las lágrimas tibias resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—... Angelina —aquella voz suave le hizo voltearse. La joven a su lado le paso sus dedos pálidos de uñas negras por entre los cabellos color carmesí, y la niña llososo, aferrándose a aquella joven de no más de diecisiete años. Ésta abrazo a la pequeña, sonriendo de una extraña forma, triste, pero malvada al mismo tiempo.

—Duerme, mi niña... —susurro la joven, pasando sus dedos sobre los labios de la niña, que solto un quejido, pero se dejo llevar por una profunda inconciencia—... que mucho más adelante, me harás falta... _my little Lady..._

.

.

.

.

El niño de aparentes diez años bajo rápidamente del auto de brillante color carmesí, a trote ligero y andante, solo como un niño hiperactivo podría hacer. Corrió desde la salida del auto hasta la enrejada puerta de la casa.

Lo que se podía contemplar detrás de las rejas era una mansión de un estilo moderno, visiblemente de paredes color hueso, dos pisos y unos pocos escalones que subían hasta la puerta negra. La mansión se veía reluciente hasta la última pieza, con ventanas espejadas que coincidían en el gris del nublado día al exterior. En ellas se reflejaban los arreglos florales del exterior, las rosas blancas salvajes, las rosas rojas pulidamente cortadas, las enredaderas subiendo por dos elegantes columnas blancas.

Sebastian observó desde el frío enrejado negro la casa que subía metros más allá. Se veía exactamente igual que como la recordaba. Su casa blanca. Su hogar, que a pesar de tener esos fríos colores, la calidez lo inundaba por dentro.

El peliazul bajo del asiento del conductor, cerrando su puerta y pasando al asiento trasero para cerrar la de Sebastian. Ciel suspiró: el niño tan apresurado como solo él podría estar ni abrir la puerta le había dejado.

Ciel paso su enguantada mano por su propio cabello, enredando aquellos dedos entre las hebras azules. Soltó un suspiro, casi fatigado, mientras el niño se aferraba a las rejas de la mansión como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—Amo, no creo que sea seguro que se sujete a rejas con tanta libertad. Podrían estar electrificadas —sugirió el demonio, acercándose a donde estaba el joven, el cual de altura apenas sobrepasaba la cintura del mayor. Sebastian alzo su cabeza, aún con ambas manos sujetas a las rejas, para toparse con los ojos reprobadores de su demonio.

Soltó las rejas en ese instante, como si estuvieran realmente electrificadas.

—¡Es que es real! —jadeo, y esa voz salió entre sus dientes como un chillido—. Estoy aquí. Y les veré. De nuevo.

Ciel no pudo hacer más que suspirar, y, en un acto que le sorprendió al niño, revolverle el cabello al pelinegro de una manera cariñosa. Paternal. Hasta pudo ver algo de cariño en los ojos del demonio. Un cariño que pareció esfumarse como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su rostro de igual manera, cubierto por una máscara de frialdad.

—¿Prefiere entrar así o llamar? —dudo Ciel, acercando su mano a la cerradura. El pequeño sonrió.

—Quiero entrar y sorprenderles, Ciel —indicó Sebastian, con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro. El mayor sonrió, nuevamente, pero de una manera más cínica que la anterior.

—Como ordene.

La reja se abrio ante un suave empujon del mayordomo, lo cual parecería ir fuera de lugar, ya que el menor había visto la fuerte cerradura. Pero ahora la cerradura, tanto como la reja, estaban abiertas, invitándole a entrar.

Sebastian entro a un trote agil y veloz hacía el interior de la casa, con los ojos abiertos, maravillado por todo lo que veía. Aquella casa parecía no cambiar desde la última vez que Sebastian había estado ahí. Las paredes mantenian su color, las ventanas su brillo, las escaleras su limpieza, las flores su estilo, los arbustos casi el mismo tamaño, con ligeras diferencias...

El pelinegro apenas se dio cuenta de que era seguido por su demonio a una prudencial distancia si no hasta que lo vio reflejado en la puerta negra. Pero tampoco le importó. Empujo aquella puerta, esperando quizá encontrarse con el gran salón y su hermana en el suelo, jugando con sus muñecas o su molesto juego de té. O quizá su padre, el el sofá, leyendo un libro. O su madre riendo y jugando con su hermana, ambas corriendo como si fueran hermanas en vez de madre e hija, con sus risas chocando contra las tibias paredes...

Al empujar la puerta, esta no solo cedió, si no que le mostró el peor de los escenarios.

Las rodillas del niño chocaron contra el suelo, y Ciel estuvo detrás de el en ese instante para poner su mano sobre el hombro del menor, apoyándole de alguna manera. Pero Sebastian jadeaba, aterrado, asombrado, con un siseo que escapaba de su pecho casi como un silbido.

El suelo de madera estaba renegrido. Las cenizas negras cubrían el suelo, y la escalera lucía despedazada, de forma como si ésta se hubiera desmoronado. Había manchas negras de tizne y ceniza por las paredes blancas, y los pocos muebles que quedaban estaban quemados, reducidos a desconocidos bultos negros y grises.

Las cenizas, el negro y el gris cubrían todo lo que debía ser blanco. Aquello logró que el joven jadeara. La araña del techo había sido retirada, aunque aún se veía un armazón quemado en la base central.

Sebastian jadeó, nuevamente, tratando de que el aire fluyera a sus pulmones de forma natural. Inhalo y exhalo, mientras su mente trataba de encadenar las imágenes: las que esperaba ver y el contraste con lo que estaba viendo. No estaba el rojo del cabello de su madre llenando con calidez, ni los rojizos mechones del cabello de su hermana. No estaban los cálidos ojos de su padre, ni tampoco la sonrisa de todos ellos, ni las risas.

Tampoco estaba su propia sonrisa y su risa.

—No... no pued... no puede ser... —susurró una voz entre sus labios, que en estado de shock Sebastian reconoció como suya propia. También oyo unos ruidos similares a quejidos profundos, que también reconoció como sus propios jadeos, escapando de entre sus labios de forma entrecortada.

—... No debí de haberle traído aquí sin comentarle la suerte que la mansión había tenido hace dos años. Es mi culpa —la voz del demonio sonó como si la oyera de debajo de agua. No la ignoro y volvió a jadear.

—¿Tú... tú... tú sabías esto? —dudo, aún sin reconocer su voz como propia. Sintió como la mano del demonio se pasaba en una caricia sobre su cabello.

—Me tome la molestia de hacer unas investigaciones menores mientras mi amo dormía. Esto estaba en una de ellas, pero... usted estaba demasiado ilusionado y pensé que no me creería si se lo dijera —el peliazul dio un suave apretón al hombro del niño, y este soltó un sollozo, más no habían lágrimas por su rostro.

—...Yo... no sé... ¿cuando... cuando paso esto? —el pelinegro parecía descolocado, aún sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Sus manos rozaron suavemente la puerta delante de él, la cual ante su roce se abrió más aún, dejando ver las demás paredes tiznadas por las cenizas y el fuego que había ardido.

Apenas sintió cuando era recogido en brazos, pero su vista cambió rápidamente a contemplar el rostro del demonio. Estaba en sus brazos, nuevamente, como lo había estado la noche anterior que lograron hacer ese contrato.

—Hace dos años exactamente a partir de hoy —el demonio de cabellos azules volvió a su estatura normal, parándose con el niño en brazos—. ¿Quiere saber la fecha?

Sebastian cerró los ojos, sintiendo lágrimas en ellos, como sintiendo que no podía derramarlas. Era una sensación contradictoria que le causaba molestias, tantas como el nudo agridulce que se le había formado en la garganta. Logró tragar, sintiendose levemente mejor, pero aún con dolor, un dolor que le agobiaba de lleno.

—Si —el susurro que salió de sus labios apenas fue más que un suspiro, pero hizo al demonio sonreír.

—Hoy es catorce de diciembre. Y hoy no solo se cumple el segundo aniversario de que el fuego ardió en esta casa, si no también el segundo aniversario desde la fecha en la cual usted fue secuestrado. Y si disculpa mi atrevimiento, también creo que hoy es una celebración, ¿verdad? —el demonio de ojos azules alzo ambas cejas, mientras hablaba con un irónico tono que retumbó en los oídos del niño. Éste jadeo nuevamente, dejando que una fría lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

—Si. Hoy... es mi cumpleaños.

Ciel Phantomhive sonrió de forma cínica.

—Sé que es un cliché, pero no hay nada más que decir que... feliz cumpleaños... _my Lord._

Y concluida la frase de su demonio, Sebastian se echó al llanto.

.

.

.

.

Los tacones resonaron en el pasillo, _clap, clap, clap, _de forma lenta y pausada, relajada. Un caminar ligero que no tenía el menor apuro ni la menor intención de nada.

Los tacones pararon y una hermosa joven, perfecta prácticamente en cada uno de sus rasgos y facciones, se dejo ver por la puerta, envuelta en una gabardina negra, pantalones de cuero de éste color y altas botas al gótico, con unos finos tacos tallados. Entre sus brazos llevaba a una niña dormida: la niña tenía largas pestañas negras y una melena pelirroja, larga y lacia hasta mitad de su espalda. Su piel lucía demasiado blanca, y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

El hombre en frente de la joven solto un siseo y miro sus brillantes uñas negras.

—Como ves, de veras era fácil traerla —la joven habló, con una voz delicada, tanto como sus facciones—. No entiendo como te hacías tanto problema, Alec.

Alec sonrió, mientras con delicadeza cerraba un pequeño frasco de esmalte negro, el que ahora él tenía en sus uñas.

—Me hacía problema por el hecho de que no me gustan los niños —el hombre chasqueo la lengua, mientras sacudía su cabeza, y sus cabellos color vino, largos hasta pasando sus hombros, se desordenaban entre su rostro, flequillo y al rededor de su rostro—. No. Bueno, en realidad, no es que no me gusten: los detesto. No me caen nada bien.

La joven soltó un bufido.

—Maldito demonio. A mi no me cae bien _ella_, y sin embargo estoy bajo sus órdenes —señaló a la niña con sus delicadas manos de uñas igualmente negras, solo que más largas, estilizadas—. Es solo una mocosa insolente.

—Pero es el alma de Angelina —indicó el demonio de cabellos color vino, sonriendo suavemente. La joven demoníaca en frente de él soltó un bufido.

—Y es un alma _apetitosa_. ¿No se te hace agua la boca el olerla? —la joven acarició suavemente los cabellos pelirrojos de la niña, la cual no se inmutó en absoluto.

—Sinceramente, no —Alec se estiró en su asiento y posó ambos pies sobre una mesa ratona de vidrio, en la cual había dejado el negro esmalte sobre un borde—. No me gustan las almas de inocentes niñas que han perdido todo grano de cordura. Yo prefiero a abusadores, mafiosos y asesinos —chasqueó la lengua, mientras miraba sus uñas recién pintadas y las sopló suavemente.

La joven soltó un suspiro fatigado mientras dejaba a la niña de cabellos rojos en un sofá negro que estaba junto a el sillón en el cual Alec se encontraba sentado.

—¿No se ve bonita cuando duerme? —murmuro ella, sonriendo de forma tierna; era como si toda maldad de su rostro se desapareciera, con una tenue sonrisa curvando sus delgados labios y débiles hoyuelos formándose en su rostro, en ese momento, de apariencia inocente.

—No —espetó Alec, totalmente frío—. Y quítala de cerca mío. No querrías que la acabe antes de que su alma sea tuya.

La joven le dio un manotazo al pelivino mientras movía de lugar el sofá hasta separados unos metros de donde Alec se encontraba. El hombre sonrió.

—Mucho mejor. Su humano y ardiente olor me estaba molestando.

—No decías lo mismo conmigo —picó la joven, haciendo que el demonio la mirase enfadado.

—Tú eras diferente. No estabas loca, principalmente, y segundo, lo único que querías era algo que desde siempre había tenido que ser tuyo y al no serlo, eras dependiente de una fantasía. No te culpo. No eres la primera mujer cuyo prometido desaparece —Alec se encogió de hombros y miro nuevamente sus uñas—. Y de todas formas, tampoco pude degustar siquiera tu alma. ¡Tenía que aparecer ese bastardo rubio con su estúpido hermano y su "madre" para hacerte renacer en forma demoníaca!

La joven sonrió, mientras sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad rosada, peligrosa.

—Pero no niegas que lo disfrutas —susurro, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al demonio, logrando que este sonriera de forma perversa cuando la joven se sentó en su regazo. Ésta paso sus dedos entre los cabellos largos hasta mitad de la espalda de Alec, el cual soltó un ligero ronroneo desde el fondo de su garganta mientras su ama le acariciaba la cabeza.

—No... no lo niego, _my Lady._

.

.

.

.

—¿Está seguro de esto, Amo? —murmuro el peliazul, mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor al joven. Éste abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía expresión ausente, con la mente totalmente alejada. Solo desvió su mirada de la nada, quizá el pasado o un posible futuro, para asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Si. Estoy seguro.

El demonio salio por su puerta para voltear y abrir la puerta trasera para que Sebastian saliera. El niño aún temblaba mientras salía: las rodillas, las manos, los labios...

Ciel ayudó a Sebastian a salir del auto color carmesí. El niño no parecía dudar de forma mental a estar en ese lugar, pero sus piernas temblaban a tal punto de parecer estar a punto de desmoronarse. La vista ante lo que tenían en frente le hizo jadear, más siguió caminando, con Ciel detrás suyo, con una mano sobre su hombro, como si le estuviera guiando.

Lo cierto era que no le guiaba, si no que cuidaba que de desmayarse poder sujetarlo a tiempo. Se veía tan frágil...

Sebastian se freno ante las rejas negras. Se veía que estaba cerrado, o al menos, esa entrada estaba así.

—Abrela —ordenó, y el demonio pasó suavemente sus manos enguantadas sobre la cerradura, causando que la puerta se abriera con un estrepitoso chirrido.

El niño vestido de negro se adentro en el cementerio con pasos lentos, seguido a siempre la misma distancia por el hombre detrás de él. Ambos vestían totalmente de negro, con idénticas gabardinas. Ciel llevaba, sobre ambas manos, guantes negros y elegantes, los cuales parecían ser bastante antiguos, ya que normalmente no se conseguirían sin un poco de esfuerzo.

Ambos caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar a una línea de tumbas cerca del final del cementerio, bajo la mirada que daba una gran estatua gris en forma de ángel, con ambas manos cruzadas elegantemente en el pecho y alas desplegadas.

_"En el nombre de Dios, sean purificadas nuestras almas y enviadas al resplandor eterno. Amén."_

Ciel chasqueó la lengua ante la inscripción de la estatua. Pero Sebastian ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que estaba la figura de piedra. Solo veía y podía leer dos nombres con sus respectivas escrituras. Dos nombres elegantemente tallados sobre piedra, con una letra que creía conocer en algún lado, más ignoraba de donde.

_"Vincent Anthony Michaelis. 1966 - 2007. Amado esposo, hijo, hermano, padre y excelente persona. Descanse en paz y sean expiados tus pecados en el reino del Señor."_

_"Julieta Eleanor Michaelis. 1969 - 2007. Amada hija, adorada esposa, tierna hermana, querida madre. Descanse en paz y sean expiados tus pecados en el reino del Señor."_

Sebastian se inclinó aún más, a acariciar suavemente la fría piedra de las lápidas. Se sentía tan frío... Frío... Tanto frío como sintió aquella vez que despertó solitario con esos hombres golpeándole. Tan frío como las motas de nieve que se acumulaban contra el suelo de la jaula en la cual le encerraban. Tan frío como las barretas de hierro que utilizaban para golpearle.

El pelinegro quedó allí, en medio de ambas tumbas, mirando los nombres y escrituras de forma alternada, con la cabeza gacha. Apenas se percato como dejaban rosas sobre las tumbas: rosas blancas en una, rosas rojas en la otra.

Al alzar la mirada, contemplo la perdida e intensa mirada del demonio, con esos ojos de brillante color azul. Esa mirada daba dolor, pero más aún, lástima. Una mirada de alguien que esta sufriendo.

Sebastian observó las rosas y alzo la cabeza a Ciel.

—¿De... de donde las tomaste? —dudo, preocupado por que el demonio pudiera haber quitado esas rosas de otras tumbas. Ciel sonrió de forma melancólica.

—Simplemente las traía conmigo —se encogió de hombros—. Yo también tenía una tumba que visitar. Pero creo que el Amo merece más atención de la que yo debo, me sentiría demasiado egoísta si dejase las rosas solo para mí.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, sin molestarse en preguntar cual era la tumba que Ciel debía visitar, intuyendo que el demonio no le respondería.

Ciel pasó su mano enguantada por las hebras negras del niño, de forma cariñosa. Este alzo observó con detenimiento al demonio: le miraba de una forma extraña, cariñosa, dulce, al mismo tiempo paternal, pero de un cariño inexplicable.

¿Los demonios podían tener sentimientos? Esa fue la única pregunta que paso por la mente de Sebastian mientras veía el rostro del demonio crisparse en diferentes emociones, para nuevamente ser cubiertos por una máscara de frialdad. Sebastian desvió la vista. No le agradaba en absoluto el contraste entre la mirada de hace unos instantes y la de la totalmente helada.

No fue mucho tiempo hasta que una pequeña mota blanca cayo exactamente sobre las rosas rojas. Luego otra, más cerca de Sebastian. Y más.

Comenzaba a nevar. Sebastian alzo la vista hacía el cielo color plomo, del cual comenzaba a caer la nieve.

—Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos —murmuró Ciel, mientras daba un ligero apretón al hombro de su amo—. No quiero que tome un resfriado. Solo serían innecesarias complicaciones.

Sebastian volvió la cabeza hacía el rostro preocupado del demonio, admirando como su ceño se fruncía levemente por la preocupación y como hacía una ligera mueca, debido a algo que él desconocía. Casi como respuesta involuntaria, el pelinegro comenzó a toser de forma ronca, logrando que Ciel soltara un suspiro trágico.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora solo serán horas para que se enferme con este clima —suspiró nuevamente—. ¿Listo para irnos?

Sebastian se paro, le dirigió una última mirada a las tumbas, y se volteo hacía Ciel. Este se encontraba acuclillado a su lado, con un brazo extendido, quizá para tomar su mano, quizá para llevarlo en brazos de esa manera protectora que a pesar del casi nulo conocimiento lograba hacer que Sebastian se sintiera cálido, cómodo y protegido.

El pequeño de negros cabellos tomo la mano del demonio, que sonrió de una calida forma que le hizo a el humano devolver aquella sonrisa, la cual pareció verse desganada, pero una sincera sonrisa de todas formas.

Amo y demonio comenzaron a salir del cementerio, bajo una oculta y atenta mirada de ojos color verde detrás de unos lentes de tinte azulado que les observaba, con recelo, rencor y burla.

—_Disfruten lo que queda de sus repugnantes vidas, demonios..._

.

.

.

Media hora después Sebastian se encontraba recostado en el asiento trasero del auto, pasando cambio a las canciones que tenía su demonio en su caro y llamativo Mp5, también reproductor de vídeos además de música y con práctica y pequeña cámara fotográfica, el cual había encontrado dentro de la chaqueta de este al palpar los bolsillos.

Su pregunta fue, ¿los demonios tenían y se preocupaban por las cosas materiales? Lo dudaba. Pero una parte de su mente decía que el exacto demonio con el cual él había hecho un pacto no era un demonio común y corriente.

La desconocida canción para el joven paso a otra, una que le hizo alzar su mirada hacía el demonio que conducía el llamativo auto de interior color negro y exterior color carmesí hacía el lugar donde se quedarían esa noche.

—¿Cual es esta canción? —dudo, mientras desconectaba los auriculares para que la música se oyera dentro del auto.

—Music Box —respondió el demonio sin dudarlo—. Es de la banda Thrice. ¿Porque quería saberlo?

El niño suspiró.

—Mi hermana solía escuchar música de la radio. Esta era una canción que solían pasar mucho.

El demonio sonrió mientras observaba la suave mirada de nostalgia del niño. Suspiró, sonriendo por el estribillo.

—_We are not alone, we feel an unseen love, we are sons and heirs of grace, we are children of a light that never dims, A love that never dies, keep you chin up child, and wipe the tears from your eyes_ —canturreó, casi logrando que la voz se apagara con su voz profunda y suave alcanzando tonos que el niño no se imaginó que esa voz podría llegar a tener. Suspirando, volvió a conectar los auriculares y se los puso para volver a quedarse recostado sobre el asiento trasero. No quería seguir oyendo a el demonio cantar, habilidad que el decía no poseer.

El auto carmesí frenó luego de dos canciones más —al azar, ya que Sebastian había programado para que fuera sin orden determinado— frente a una torre de departamentos de un estilo llamativo.

—Espero no le importe volver a quedarse bajo mi techo otra noche. A partir de mañana podremos reportar su aparición a algún hospital, policía, lo que a usted se le ocurra; mientras tanto, espero no le moleste —el demonio abrió la puerta trasera con una suave sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a moverse, ya que seguía totalmente recostado en el asiento trasero.

Sebastian suspiró y tomo asiento para salir del auto lentamente, aún con la música resonando en sus oídos. La banda que ahora obtenía su atención era Muse, y de ello estaba seguro. Su madre solía escuchar esa banda a menudo y tenía un par de sus discos. No distinguió la canción, pero estaba seguro de haberla oído con anterioridad.

Extrañamente, Sebastian tenía la leve sensación que estaban siendo seguidos. Era como si al salir de auto sintiera una mirada que no debería estar posada en su espalda, pero la voltearse, no veía nada más que lo normal. Suspirando, avanzó hacía el edificio sin percatarse de la furibunda mirada que el demonio lanzaba a las sombras, en efecto a quién desde el cementerio les seguía. Aquella persona se escabullo antes de que el demonio tuviera tiempo de percatarse quién realmente era, pero por el brillo inusual de aquellos ojos, estuvo casi seguro.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos a entrar —murmuro el demonio, mientras le daba un ligero empujón en la espalda para que se apresurase—. No es seguro para alguien como usted estar por aquí exactamente conmigo. Que error. Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta.

Sebastian no dijo nada, pero apresuró su paso. Sinceramente, el tono que el demonio había usado al final de la frase le hizo estremecer.

Una vez adentro, Sebastian se bajo un auricular y lo dejo colgando para oír mejor. Pudo oír como Ciel hablaba con un hombre de uniforme azul y le comentaba algo mientras le señalaba con un ademán de su brazo; el uniformado asentía con la cabeza y le respondía ante algo que no logro comprender. Luego el demonio estaba allí, frente a el, sonriendo suavemente.

—Supongo que ya sabe el camino, pero es diferente ir caminando que en brazos, ¿no? —prácticamente se burlo el mayor, haciendo que Sebastian soltara un bufido enfadado—. Venga por aquí —señaló un pasillo detrás de unas escaleras, donde se veía el ascensor—. Es el piso cuatro, por si no recuerda.

El menor asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguir los pasos del demonio, el cual parecía verse más relajado dentro de ese conocido ambiente. Pudo ver como intercambiaba corteses sonrisas con un par de jóvenes que estaban apoyados en las escaleras, los cuales le saludaron con la mano y siguieron hablando. Pudo ver como algunas mujeres le miraban con fijeza, con una emoción que no logro distinguir...

El menor se encontró siendo arrastrado hacía dentro del ascensor en cosa de dos segundos, mas estaba seguro que no se había quedado parado, Ciel parecía querer apresurarse. El ascensor se encontraba vació y subía directamente al piso cuatro.

A pesar de que Sebastian quiso concentrarse en la música, el porque de el haber llevado de forma rápida y a rastras en casi una fracción de segundo le resulto extraño. Y entonces, vio porque.

En la entrada del lugar había un hombre de lentes de marco fino y rojo, con cabellos castaños y recogidos en una larga coleta con una liga trenzada roja: vestía de forma llamativa, con una camisa roja sin corbata, chaleco negro sobre la camisa y pantalones negros de vestir; desentonaba el calzado, zapatos de alto tacón, demasiado femeninos. Observo al hombre que le devolvió la mirada, una mirada de radiante y llamativo color verde, seguida de una sonrisa amistosa y divertida.

Segundos luego la puerta del ascensor se cerró cortando la visual. La mirada curiosa del niño se centró en los ojos azules del demonio, que aún miraban con desdén a la puerta cerrada.

—¿Quién era? —dudo Sebastian. Ciel se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Quién era quién? —el demonio observó al menor con curiosidad falsa en sus ojos. El pelinegro bufó.

Cuando iba a replicar sobre el hombre de coleta larga, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, lo cual fue raro para ambos ya que aún no habían llegado al cuarto piso. Una joven de no más de veinticinco años estaba allí: llevaba una corta melena color negro, un traje de cuero negro apegado a su ceñida figura, lentes delicados, redondeados de cristales con tinte azul, y altas botas hasta el muslo con hebillas en diferentes lugares y ceñidas. Sus labios lucían un morado opaco, y llevaba bastante rimel en los ojos, el cual color parecía ser de un tibio castaño almendrado.

Esta sonrió suavemente al ver al peliazul.

—Ciel —saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, que el peliazul correspondió.

—Sammy —el peliazul le dedicó una sonrisa suave, pero sus ojos entrecerrados mostraban recelo—. ¿A donde vas?

Ella alzo sus finas cejas negras y llevo una mano a su cadera una vez entrados al ascensor.

—Al cuatro, a visitar a Matt. No puedo salir del edificio sin él, ¿recuerdas? —ella hizo un ademán con su mano de largos y blancos dedos; Sebastian observó las largas y afiladas uñas de ''Sammy'', pintadas de un negro opaco e intenso.

—Lo recuerdo. Por algo preguntaba —murmuro el demonio, sonriendo. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, y pareció reparar por primera vez en el niño.

—¿Y este es tu _maravilloso_ y _adorable_ sobrino, Ciel? —murmuro la mujer, acuclillándose para ver al menor a los ojos. Éste desvió la mirada. La forma de observar de Sammy desde detrás de sus lentes azules le incomodaba: el brillo no era un brillo realmente normal, y podía distinguir un tinte psicótico en su forma de mirar.

—Si. Él es mi sobrino, Sebastian Michaelis —respondió, mientras pasaba sus dedos enguantados por el cabello del niño. Éste se asombro por lo que el demonio acababa de decir, pero decidió seguir el juego. Sonrió suavemente.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señorita —murmuro en voz baja, logrando que la mujer sonriera.

—Es un niño muy educado —musitó, sonriente—. Soy Samantha Waynsworth, pero puedes llamarme Sam o Sammy —le tendió la mano para saludar al pequeño, que aceptó, fingiendo una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos. Ciel se estremeció cuando ambas manos se rozaron y volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica en la columna cuando observó la sonrisa que el pequeño le dirigía a la mujer.

—¿Que tal van Caleb y Cedric? —dudó Ciel, mientras la mujer se paraba nuevamente. Ésta le dirigió una mirada sarcástica al peliazul.

—Bastante bien. Ambos quieren verte —apunto ella, cruzándose de brazos en el pecho enviando una mirada de ira al mayor. Sebastian pudo notar la incomodidad en el demonio—. Como sea, ¿te quedarás aquí mucho tiempo? Me costará no toparme contigo _como me haz pedido,_ si vives en el mismo edificio que yo.

Sebastian interfirió antes de que Ciel hablara.

—En realidad —murmuro fingiendo un tono infantil, más infantil de lo que su tono ya era—, tío Ciel y yo pasaremos esta noche aquí. Pero mañana seguramente ya estaremos lejos, ¿verdad? —alzo la vista a Ciel, que parecía en ese momento haberse quedado sin palabras, quizá por la mujer, quizá por la perfecta actuación de Sebastian. Un segundo después, el demonio asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es. Mañana estaremos quizá en Rochester —la voz de Ciel sonó convencida—. Aunque puede ser que por temas legales rente algo aún cerca de aquí.

Samantha chasqueo la lengua mientras el ascensor paraba en ese cuarto piso.

—Como sea. Por cierto, alguien te buscaba. Vino a mi departamento y preguntó por ti; era un sujeto muy extraño, pero sé que te conocía —Samantha sonrió de forma casi perversa mientras Ciel palidecía ante la mirada pícara que cruzo en sus ojos—… Ciel-chan.

Sebastian observó confundido al demonio, el cual, de blanco ceniza, su rostro paso a enrojecerse logrando una carcajada de parte de Sam. Una carcajada que sonó bastante tétrica.

—Como sea, nos vamos —el demonio se repuso de forma fácil, tironeando del hombro del pequeño. Sebastian se movió a pasos apresurados para salir del ascensor con la misma agilidad y rapidez, a casi corrida, de Ciel. Samantha salió del ascensor a paso lento y se quedo observando, con casi paciencia exagerada, como ambos entraban a la última puerta del estrecho pasillo: departamento 27.

Sebastian observó la expresión de alivio en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro del departamento, a oscuras.

—Realmente, si pasas catorce años con ella, puedes llegar a darte cuenta que es detestable —siseó casi para si mismo el demonio, logrando que el pelinegro le mirara confundido.

—¿Quién era ella?¿Porque dices lo de los catorce años?¿Y el hombre de abajo?¿Por que llevaba tacos?¿Era el quien fue a buscarte en el departamento de Samantha? … ¿Y porque demonios debía buscarte a _ti_ en el departamento de Samantha? —preguntó el niño, logrando que Ciel se preguntara como podía ser tan curioso o tan impulsivo. O como podía notar tantas cosas. Era solo un niño, ¿no?

El peliazul hizo una mueca.

—A todas las preguntas… —los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron, casi aterrorizado, cuando observó la expresión fría en los ojos azules del demonio—… ¿qué demonios le interesa?

Sebastian palideció unos tonos.

—Solo… quiero saber. ¿Qué acaso tienes secretos, demonio? —murmuro, tomando valentía—. ¿Algo que tu contratista no deba saber?

_Zas. El dedo en la llaga, Ciel. Piensa algo rápido._

—No.

—Pues entonces, ve respondiendo. Y con la verdad. Es una orden.

Ciel taladró al niño con su peor mirada de enfado, una que en el interior logró que Sebastian se estremeciera, más se mantuvo firme.

—Samantha era una vieja amiga que conozco, por desgracia, hace catorce años. El hombre de abajo es solo un conocido. Y llevaba tacos, por que, según su criterio, él es una _dama_. Si, fue él, y me lleva buscando y acosando hace infinidad de años… y hasta hace simples meses, yo solía convivir con _Sammy_ ya que ella era pariente de mi antiguo contratista. ¿Algún problema? —el ojiazul respondió con sinceridad y una irónica sonrisa, lo que logró que el niño suspirase.

—No. Ninguno. Solo tenía curiosidad.

Ciel asintió con la cabeza y encendió las luces, iluminando el desordenado departamento. Oh, si pensaban que el lugar por ser de un demonio estaría ordenado, se equivocaban. Si se llegaba a ver un tramo de alfombra entre los libros, papeles y ropa desordenada por doquier, sería afortunado de llegar a verlo. Sebastian soltó un suspiro, sintiendo, en su interior, una extraña paz al ver el desorden, lo cual no comprendía. Originalmente, él era muy ordenado.

—Espere un momento... —el demonio hizo un ademán delante del menor, cubriendo su mirada con la gabardina que se quitó y paso delante de él. La mandíbula de Sebastian se descoloco. ¿Un segundo?¿Dos segundos?¿Uno y medio? El desorden se había evaporado, realmente. Todo lo que Sebastian observaba no encajaba con lo que había visto.

La ropa que ahí había como si el armario hubiera estallado ahora se encontraba doblada sobre un mueble, y supuso que lo otro dentro de él. Los libros y papeles sobre el librero, el cual ahora estaba impecable y ordenado. Los mueble en su perfecto lugar. Hasta parecía que las motas de polvo que anteriormente flotaban bajo la luz de la lámpara habían desaparecido.

Sebastian no salió de su asombro hasta que oyó la suave risa del demonio. Se voltéo, para ver a este reír con picardía. Extrañamente, sintió una calidez interior al ver aquella risa, como si hubiera encontrado algo que estuviera perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada. Definitivamente, no comprendía aquellos sentimientos que le atacaban desesperados desde que había visto lo azul de la mirada del demonio la noche anterior. Y se estremeció, al sentir la soledad que todos los recuerdos le llegaron.

Ciel observó sus movimientos eh hizo una mueca.

—¿Quiere algo de comer?¿Algo de tomar? —dudo, mientras se acercaba unos pasos hasta donde Sebastian estaba. Éste le miro de soslayo, dibujando una triste sonrisa.

—Yo... solo quiero algo dulce, por favor. Eso... eso es todo...

Sebastian bajo la mirada, ahora con todos los recuerdos ardiendo en su mente, y tan solo caminó con desgana hacía donde recordaba que era la habitación: del pasillo de la izquierda, la última puerta negra con un diseño llamativo en blanco en la parte superior. Sus pies casi se arrastraron por el alfombrado, y luego por el parqué de madera, antes de perderse en un eco al final del pasillo. Ciel, en su lugar, oyó el portazo y suspiró.

No pensaba apagar el dolor de Sebastian en poco tiempo. Es más, se consideraba afortunado de que el niño tuviera suficiente resistencia para haber resistido, sin desmoronarse, todo este tiempo. Desde la vista de las lápidas hasta el momento en que pudo ver los recuerdos cruzar por sus ojos, Sebastian Michaelis estaba bastante bien, casi como un niño normal. Un niño normal que llevaba un peso aplastante en su pecho, pero si, actuó y fingió como si en verdad no hubiera nada de importante en todo lo que había pasado.

Hasta había creído que el maldito niño era capaz de superar algo así con facilidad... aquella sonrisa que Sebastian le había dirigido a Samantha parecía real, la real sonrisa de un niño feliz, su tono inocente, dulce, suave...

Ciel mordió su labio y suspiró, nuevamente. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que él pensaba.

Soltando otro, y esperó que último suspiro, descolgó su gabardina negra para colgarla en el perchero e ir a preparar ''algo dulce'' para su _amo_. En su mente bailaron recetas que saco mientras sacudía su cabeza, dejando que los húmedos cabellos azules se revolvieran aún más. ¿Cuando el Conde Phantomhive había pensado e ideado la más dulce de las recetas para complacer a alguien?

Definitivamente, debía querer a ese idiota para hacer todo ello.

.

.

.

.

La niña entreabrió sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y la cabeza adolorida. Había nubes a su alrededor, o al menos, eso ella veía. Nubarrones que se iban deshaciendo a medida que su cabeza se iba despejando.

—Idiota. La despertarte, hazte cargo —espetó una voz femenina en algún lugar de aquello en lo que la pequeña se encontraba. Luego se oyeron taconeos golpeando contra algo.

—Pe-pero... ¡Tú no puedes...! Joder, mujer, no sé como demonios cuidar a una niña pequeña... —se quejó una voz notablemente masculina ahora, y la pequeña pudo detectar desesperación en su voz.

—¡Pero la cuidas, estúpido! ¿Lo comprendes?¿O quieres que te lo deje bien en claro? —la voz estridente de la mujer resonó contra los tímpanos de la niña, una voz que parecía agudizarse conforme se iba enfadando—. Bien. Por tu cara de retrasado debo dejartelo en claro. Alec, cuida de Angelina. Es una orden.

Angelina observó la figura desde el frío suelo. Ahí, detrás de un sofá, solo podía ver por debajo de él, y solo observó dos pares de piernas: unas femeninas, elegantes, elastizadas, con unas botas de negro cuero con alto tacón de más de diez centímetros con detalles en el taco, y unas piernas que podrían pasar por masculinas, ya que estaban enfundadas en unos borcegos negros, y en un pantalón de jean oscuro y deshilachado en los bordes.

La pequeña pelirroja observó como el hombre de pantalón jean casi negro se arrodillaba, hincado en una sola rodilla, para oír la voz de éste con un sonido gutural, otra voz que la hizo estremecer del terror, de fondo...

—_Yes, My Lady._

La mujer se fue dando taconeos, con una risa sarcástica. Angelina cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo. Oyó los taconeos alejarse y los pasos acercarse. Una mano en su hombro...

Entrabrió los ojos y soltó un leve gemido, haciéndose la dormida. Y entonces, se encontró cautivada por dos ojos del mismismo color del cielo. Grandes ojos celestes con una linea platinada le estaban hechizando. Jadeó, cuando se sintió tomada en brazos por el hombre. Éste la sujeto como si de un bebe se tratara.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuro él, quitándole parte del largo flequillo rojo a la niña del rostro. Ésta se asombro entre el contraste con su voz enfadada y su voz... tierna.

—Me duele la cabeza —se quejó—. ¿Donde estoy?

El hombre alzo ambas cejas, de color vino, del mismo color que el largo cabello disparejo, y parpadeo, casi confundido. Sinceramente, no esperaba _esa_ pregunta.

—Estás en... eh... mi casa —murmuro el demonio, casi con inocencia. La niña sonrió, pícara.

—¿Y porque estoy en tu casa?

_Mierda, maldita niña, si no fuera por su alma ahora mismo sería cenizas..._

—Te desmayaste. Y te traje —respondió rápidamente el ojiceleste, tratando de fingir inocencia. La pelirroja sonrió suavemente—. Me daba mucha lástima dejarte ahí, tirada.

—¿Y como te llamas? —la ''dulce niña'' sonrió, con una sonrisita capaz de maravillar. Cabe decir que el demonio no cayo en el truco, pero le siguió el juego.

—Alec Bell —respondió, sonriente—. ¿Y tú?

La pelirroja sonrió de forma radiante.

—Soy Angelina —respondió—. Angelina Michaelis. Y tú, Alec Bell, vas a ayudarme.

El demonio observo como la mirada de ojos castaños rojizos de la pequeña se desquiciaba, y su sonrisa adquiría un tinte cínico, que, a pesar de ser un demonio, le hizo estremecer de pavor. No todos los días encontrabas una niña reencarnada con recuerdos y sentimientos de su antigua vida corriendo tras sus venas...

.

.

.

.

Sebastian abrazó aquella almohada y enterro su cabeza en ella. No quería llorar, era un hombre, ¿no? Si sus cálculos no fallaban, ese día cumplía once años. Once años...

Once años y se encontraba abrazando a una almohada, ahogando sollozos contra ésta, tratando de tragar el gran nudo que llevaba en su garganta. Por su cabeza pasaban diferentes imágenes que le hacían sufrir, el fuego, el calor, el ardor, los gritos...

Soltó otro gemido contra la almohada y enterró su cabeza aún más en ella. En ese momento, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Bah. Alguien. Obviamente, era Ciel, pero la mente de Sebastian se distanciaba tanto de la realidad en ese momento y se perdía tanto en sus recuerdos que no hubiera sido nada raro para él si entrara un hombre con orejas de conejo a la habitación.

—Permiso... —la elegante voz de Ciel se hizo notar, logrando que el niño gimiera nuevamente, presionando con fuerza sus dedos contra la manta que envolvía a la almohada. Ciel observó la escena y suspiró—. Le he traído algo dulce, como me pidió. Chocolate caliente y un pastel de vainilla y fresa con glaseado de chocolate. No se si éste pueda ser de su gusto... —detuvo su ya monologo cuando oyó otro sollozo del niño. El demonio suspiró.

Con paciencia, Ciel dejo la bandeja donde traía un espumoso chocolate caliente y dos pedazos de aquel invento suyo sobre el escritorio que estaba debajo de la ventana, para luego acercarse a su contratista, el cual estaba aferrándose a una almohada. Notó que se había quitado los zapatos y la gabardina, la cual estaba colgada en el respaldar de una silla junto a la cama. Ciel paso las manos por el cabello negro de Sebastian, sin contenerse. El niño lloró más aún.

—Amo, por favor cálmese. No sería especialmente bueno que desgastara toda su ira contra ésta almohada —quitó aquella con facilidad de entre los brazos del menor, arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación. Sebastian contempló a el demonio con ojos llorosos, nariz enrojecida, y haciendo un puchero que le hacía ver infantil y adorable. Ojos rojizos se encontraron con ojos azules, y fue un momento, un segundo, quizá, que la mirada de mascarada fría de Ciel paso a ser una dulce mirada de alguien que solo quiere el bienestar para quién ama. Esos ojos, fríos, fueron cálidos, perfectos para fundirse en ellos. Y Sebastian sintió toda la tensión y amargura abandonar su cuerpo, solo dejando un frío agujero que rellenar en lo profundo de su pecho.

El pelinegro gateo sobre las mantas hasta el borde de la cama donde Ciel se encontraba parado para, de manera sorpresiva, abrazar con fuerza al demonio, logrando que éste se quedase tieso, estático. Sebastian enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Ciel, donde era que ésta llegaba al encontrarse arrodillado en la cama, y siguió aumentando presión en el abrazo. No sabía porque, pero a pesar de llevar menos de veinticuatro horas de conocidos, Sebastian se sentía extrañamente ligado a Ciel: era como si el demonio fuera algo importante, algo que siempre debió estar ahí, algo que era necesario en su vida.

Los delicados brazos del menor se fueron cansando pasando los segundos, y cuando estaba por soltar aquel agarre, sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, casi con ternura, y la otra su mejilla. Sebastian sintió calidez ante aquel roce, aquella dulce caricia...

—Su chocolate se enfría.

... el frío volvió ante aquellas palabras frías, al mismo tiempo que un rayo dejaba caer los comienzos de una tormenta. Oyó las gotas golpear contra la ventana de vidrios cerrados y cubiertos con espesas cortinas azules oscuras.

Sebastian titiritó, despegando sus brazos del cuerpo de Ciel para echarse en la cama boca a bajo.

—¿Que hora es? —dudó.

—Las siete treinta y dos —respondió el demonio sin acopio de duda en su voz—. ¿Sucede algo al respecto?

—... —las palabras fluían en la mente de Sebastian, dudas más que nada, pero no sabía como ni qué expresar en voz alta—. Nada. Solo... quiero estar solo. Por favor.

Ciel asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia que Sebastian no pudo ver para irse. Y al salir de la habitación, se llevo la mano al pecho, a donde debería latir su corazón. Éste, errático bombeaba sangre sin más, logrando que las mejillas del demonio se tornaran suavemente sonrojadas.

Aquel abrazo le había tomado por sorpresa, sin más su propia respuesta, el sentimiendo de calidez que inundó su pecho como antes, hacía ya muchos años, hacía...

Ciel mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, observando su mano izquierda con cuidado, la cual ahora estaba sin guante alguno, y rio de forma amarga. En ella lucía el llamativo símbolo que hacía ya tanto había adornado su ojo derecho. Ahora este, en perfecto negro, adornaba su mano izquierda. Y supo que el alma de su contratista ya estaba preparada para comenzar a cocinarse, y su marca, ende a los fuertes sentimientos, ya estaría adherida a su piel.

Y rogó porque Samantha no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Lo único que le faltaba era tener otro buitre... o mejor dicho, cuervo, rondando a su alrededor.

* * *

_Y aquí zona de mis divageos: chan chan chan chan! (?)_

_Ahora, preguntas para que ustedes se formulen: ¿Quién hostias es Samantha y que tiene con Ciel?¿Quién es la Ama de Alec?¿Angie es buena o mala?¿Quién demonios son Caleb y Cedric?¿Que jolines hacía el ''amigo'' de Ciel en el edificio?¿Quién los estaba vigilando?¿Quienes son los que nombro Alec que acusó de robar el alma de su Ama? lol_

_Bueno, ahí van mis interrogatorios para que me digan sus supocisiones (?) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n A mi en lo personal me encantó escribirlo, fue un desahogo hermoso *w* *w* *w* Bueno, como sea, si comentan al próximo capítulo hay chibi-Sebastian sonriendo y superando (?)... si no comentan chibi-Sebasian sufre u.u u.u Pobre chibi-Sebby u.u_

_Oh, y sobre la canción que canta Ciel... búsquenla, es sencillamente hermosa *o*_

_Sayonara n.n_


End file.
